ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daimaō
Archive I archived it bro, what do you think? 06:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) NOO!!!! You! You! You archived your talk page!!!!!! Why!!!!!! Why!!!!! Prillin101 00:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Why!! Think of the children who wanted to message you on your lousy beautiful talk page that is unarchived!! For frankly, little children can't vlivk buttons so they can't read your past messages!!! Prillin101 01:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) SOMETIMES WRITING 'CLICK' FAILS ME!!! MR.I EXPECT THE AWESOME PRILLIN101 WHO IS SOOO MUCH BETTER THAN ME NEVER TO MAKE ERRORS AND PRILLIN101 IS SO AWESOME AND BETTER THAN TUK BY A LONGSHOT!!! (Boy, why did you parents give you such a long name?) Prillin101 01:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I CAN CALL YOU TUKKY!!! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT 7000 YEARS AGO? Prillin101 01:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Lo. 'Lo TUK! What's up? I like your archive pic. What do you think of my newest sig?! February 3 I never left. But I will be leaving for about a week (full description on my userpage. GO SEE!). February 3 Ah, I know now. I have been using Monobook since and a while before I put that message, and it all shows up in Monobook. I just went to my userpage in Oasis and saw. But I don't think it's fixable. February 3 'Lo TUK! I'm back! Turns out I do have internet in my new house. I really like your new avatar! February 5 Yes, it is awesome! But I don't want it as my avatar. Heh, heh, I have something I'm gonna change my avatar to just to make you mad. February 6 I'm on the DBW chat, where are you? I'm changing my avatar, so if you didn't see it, it was Piccolo after getting hit with Nappa's attack. There's some big news on User blog:Gotek/New DBZ Anime!!, so go see. February 6 Haha, same. I'm on the DB Wiki chat now... 22:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat I got your message; it is probably a little late so send me a message again when you want me on chat. Hopefully I'll be online this time. 02:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, probably unfortunate timeing or something, I must have went offline just after you sent the message. 20:53, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Stuff.... Weekly Poll. Why do you keep changing the weekly poll, and not even giving me a chance to change it?! Did you forget that we take turns doing the weekly poll?! February 14 Oh, well I was just about to check to see if I had to change it yet, when I saw that you changed it. Awesome new talk template! Just in case you want to know, the actual color code for Piccolo's skin in that pic is #FF6E00. February 15 Hey Hey TUK, how has it been going? Do you still keep track of your email, cause that will be the only way you'll really get to talk to me from now on. Also, awesome new avatar. Great job with admin stuff here, you're doing awesome. :) 00:55, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ...... Sorry, I'll make sure not to do that again. Did i break any other rules? --The BlackLight Virus 01:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Good, Then may i continue editing? --The BlackLight Virus 01:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Template How do you make that template where the link can become words? --The BlackLight Virus 01:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't need the template any more...heh. So...whats up? --The BlackLight Virus 05:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Attack of the Week You would. :P 22:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, too bad my signature attack's already been it. XD 23:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, TUK-san! -TrueWarrior Good, what about you? Okay! \(*o*)/ No problem! Re: Curse Words I didn't know that you guys didn't tolerate swearing. I assumed you did, similar to my other two wikias I get on often. Hey Tukky Hey Tukky, long time no see. Prillin101 19:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Hey TUK! :) Anyway, I would like to say that you may need to check candidates for deletion more often, as things that people (Original creators of the content) are piling up. Thanks. Lol, thanks. I'm doing "meh" I guess, not brilliant, but not terrible. Send me an email once in a while if you want to talk. :D 22:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks. 22:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) An fan-fic Hey, TUK. On Hoodie , it stands something about User Warriors, remember? I was planning to do that fan-fic, and so I wondered if you wanted to be an part of it. Just note me. Thanks, TUK. [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--Super Eagle']]' 15:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC)' Oh never-mind, Gotek's User Unleashed is already there. Could you ask him if I can join Users Unleashed? HOLD THE PHONE Why did you remove my last choice on my poll? I wanted a random choice. Is it breaking any rules? 23:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode of Bardock dub Since you guys are doing a fan dub if EOB, who is editing it? Also, hope you're doing well. 21:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Editing Yeah sure, I would love to edit it, I have a decent editing program for this kinda thing. I can edit the mouth flaps to fit the speaking. If everyone sent me their voice recordings and someone sent me the video, I could edit it. 16:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, that's fine! If you can send me the video without me having to download it or anything, (As I don't own a downloader) that would be cool. Say, download it yourself, and send the file, or something, etc. 20:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Tell me when you can get on privet chat. Supremegogeta 22:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) There is a vote on the wiki's blog policy. Go vote, Vote Page: Vote For A Stricter Blog Policy. March 10 Templates Hey, TUK, is a non-administrator or a non-authority figure user able to make templates? Lonely User With No Friends 22:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sort of..Just like any sort of template. I must know! Lonely User With No Friends 01:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC)